


Soldier of Courage

by MysteryPrincessa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, No Smut, Princess - Freeform, roman soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPrincessa/pseuds/MysteryPrincessa
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are best friends. Bellamy has been in love with Clarke for a while. There is a halloween party at a fraternity house on campus. Octavia convinces Bellamy to dress up hot af. Clarke digs it. Bellamy flirts with Clarke and they end up making out (and maybe more). Basically the same story as my sabriel story, just adjusted for bellarke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Happy halloween???   
> I posted a Sabriel story on here a while ago and I decided to use the same plot for Bellarke.   
> It is adjusted well enough I think.   
> I am dying to know what you guys think so it will be amazing if you leave a comment!

“Ugh Octavia, why did you convince me to do this?”, Bellamy asked while he stepped out of the bathroom. Octavia took one look at him and said: “Because you look hot as fuck, brother! And that is coming from me, your sister, so it probably says a lot.”  
“I look like an idiot”, Bellamy complained, while staring in the mirror.   
“It’s Halloween. Everybody looks like an idiot. At least you’re a handsome one. Wasn’t that the plan we came up with anyway? You wanted to get out of your comfort zone, so that you could finally stop pining and make a move! Well, this is you stepping out of your comfort zone!”  
“Yeah, well, our plan sucks. I want her to like me, yes, but I’m not so sure about this idea anymore, O.”  
“Nonsense, I came up with it, so it’s a great idea. Now, stop sulking, put on your helmet and go get her, loser.”  
“Fine, I’ll go. But if this doesn’t work I’m blaming you!”

Bellamy took one last look into the mirror. He had to say, he actually looked quite good. He had been training for weeks in order to feel more confident in this costume. He was dressed as a Roman soldier, but an even sexier version of it. His chest was barely covered by the ‘armour’ he was wearing. And since he spend all that time training, his chest looked very muscular, which really gave him the confidence he needed tonight. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and made his way to the Halloween party. 

Bellamy had barely even arrived at the fraternity house where the party took place when someone offered him a drink. ‘Might as well get some liquid courage for tonight’ he thought, accepting the drink. While sipping his beer, he scanned through the crowd looking for Clarke. Even the thought of the her made Bellamy’s heart skip a beat. She truly was his best friend, and he had been totally in love with her for months now. He was complaining about that to Octavia when she suggested that he’d give it a “subtle shot” as she called it. Her idea was that he’d dress up insanely hot for the Halloween party, tried flirting with Clarke a little and see if she’d respond. Seemed relatively safe and easy when he agreed to try it, but now that he was at the party he was very nervous. Still, he was determined to test the waters now. It wasn’t long before Bellamy spotted his Princess on the dancefloor and started to make his way to him.

Clarke had been dancing -at least that is what she called it- on the dancefloor when she suddenly felt a pair of eyes watch her. She looked up and noticed an actual god walking towards her. She turned towards the insanely hot guy to be able to see him better, but when she did her mouth fell open in shock. That was Bellamy. Her Bellamy. Well, not actually her Bellamy, but at least she wished it was. Anyway, that was her best friend right there. And he was looking hot.   
Bellamy was getting close now, so Clarke tried to get a grip on herself, and she forced herself to look away from Bell’s chest. Hopefully Bellamy hadn’t noticed that Clarke had looked at him like she was ready to eat him.   
“Bell! There you are, you’re late!” she yelled enthusiastically. Maybe too enthusiastically, but well, that was part of her personality anyway so that would probably not be weird. Right?

As Bellamy made his way onto the dancefloor, his eyes never left Clarke. She was actually dressed as a princess. She must be taunting him but he still thought it was fitting. What Bellamy was appreciating more right now though, was how well that Princess costume fit Clarke. It was very tight around her breast, which look exquisite by the way. And then the bottom of the dress just loosely fell over her body, showing all of her body in a sexy, yet classy way. That was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Suddenly, Clarke looked up and Bellamy quickly looked away. He did feel Clarke’s stare on him though. So he glanced out of the corner of his eyes. What he saw surprised him. Clarke was watching him. And she wasn’t just watching him. No she was full on staring, mouth open and eyes full blown with lust. The sight of Clarke looking at him like that was almost too hot to watch. But Bellamy was even more determined to flirt with her now. So he continued making his way towards her, and when he was almost there, he couldn’t even see for the tiniest bit that she had just been staring at him like that, almost like he never even watched him at all, which made Bellamy wonder if he’d just imagined it all. He didn’t have much time to think on it though, as the sound of Clarke’s voice got him back to reality. 

“Hey Princess” he said, “How do I look?” He asked, still full (well, at least half-full) with confidence. Before he could rethink it, he decided to add a wink to that statement.   
Clarke was very surprised. Was Bell flirting with her? He had never ever asked her how he looked, and he certainly didn’t suggestively wink at her while doing it. She decided to just roll with it, and, winking back, she said: “You look dashing as always, Mr. Blake.” And then she made a tiny bow, like a real princess. ‘She actually bowed, what was the matter with her?’ she thought.   
Bellamy laughed, suddenly a little shy, as a blush creeped onto his cheeks. Still, he felt very good in the costume so he quickly recomposed himself, flirting back again with Clarke: “Well Princess, you don’t look so bad yourself tonight. The costume looks very good on you. Suits you.”  
“Really?” Clarke questioned. “I really wouldn’t have thought you would like it, really didn’t occur to me”, she joked, “however, I do know I don’t look as hot as you do, Soldier, so don’t try to fool me!”  
“Don’t be insecure now Clarke, you’re a Princess. And like I said, it suits you, and princesses are confident, so be more like a princess or something haha” he laughed.   
“Confident? Is that what you think I am?”  
“Well, yeah. You are always so strong and you always look ready to face everything” Bellamy said, adoration clear in his eyes. 

At this point, Clarke was fairly certain that Bellamy was flirting with her. It was all very confusing because her best friend had never showed any interest in her like that. Also, Bell always was a little shy. Sure, he would but on a brave face, but he was not usually that confident. That was new. Also, it was sexy as hell and Clarke didn’t know how much longer she could ignore what she was feeling. She had realised not that long ago that she liked Bellamy very, very much, but she had tried to push the feeling aside because Bellamy was her best friend and she was sure that he would never feel the same way. But now Bellamy was flirting with her and he was looking like an actual God and Clarke couldn’t take it anymore. She needed Bellamy to know and she needed for Bell to tell her what was going on. But most of all, she just really needed him. In whatever way possible. 

“Bell?” Clarke tried to regain his attentions with a soft tone in her voice. After Bellamy had called her confident and basically drooled all over her with that look in his eyes, he had quickly looked to the ground with embarrassment. Surely, Clarke knew now. “Bell, look at me, please?” Bellamy looked up at Clarke, only to be stared at with a look of confusion and adoration at the same time?  
“Bell, please explain to me what you’re doing here. I mean, I am not complaining but I am definitely confused. You’re acting so different, and you show up looking like that and I can’t stop thinking that you’re flirting with me and if you were I would be thrilled but I am so not sure that you actually like me so please just-“ Clarke stopped rambling as she noticed Bellamy staring at her with his mouth open.   
“What? Have I freaked you out or something?” Clarke asked. “NO!” Bellamy said, a little bit too loud.   
“Then what Bell?” Clarke asked, very desperate for the truth now.  
“You would be thrilled if I flirted with you?” Bellamy asked shyly. Even though he still felt wonderful in his costume, this was the moment of truth and his confidence was slipping away by the second.  
“Were you? Flirting?” Clarke asked embarrassed, ignoring the obvious question.   
“Maybeeee” Bellamy teased, suddenly gaining a bit of his confidence back. “Did you like it?”  
Clarke nodded.   
“So what are you gonna do about it, Princess?” Bellamy said, grinning now.   
Clarke seemed to think a little about what she had to do next. Her resolve was definitely crumbling and she needed to make her move now because her need for him was more present than ever. But at the same time, she didn’t want to let Bellamy be so smug about it. Of course, right now she already knew he liked her back, so that gave her a little confidence, but the asshole really should get that grin off his face. She decided to angrily mumble something like “You won’t be wearing that grin much longer, soldier” ,before she finally went for it and without a warning grabbed Bellamy, pulled him down and kissed him so passionately that they both forget where they were.

Oh my God, they both thought. This kiss was everything they both needed. It was like coming home. They had both been wanting this for some time now and the build-up was insane.   
After making out for what felt like hours, but could only have been minutes, Clarke pulled away.   
“Wow”, Bellamy said, “That was hot.”   
“Damn right it was.”  
“So what now?” Bellamy asked, suddenly afraid this was a one-time thing for Clarke.   
“Now we get the hell out of here” Clarke answered, looking at her surroundings, suddenly a bit embarrassed, before looking back at Bellamy and winking.   
She took Bellamy’s hand and started leading him off the dancefloor when he felt him stop.   
“Clarke, wait. I don’t want to do this if you only want me for tonight. I want more. I need more. Damn, Clarke, I can’t believe I’m saying this but I need to be sure that you’re serious about us.” Bellamy was going into full panic mode now. What if he misread all the signs, and Clarke only wanted him because he looked like a gladiator tonight?  
Clarke turned around, saw all the insecurities on Bell’s face and decided to tell her little secret right there on that dancefloor.   
“I LOVE YOU”, she yelled over the music. “How is that for commitment?”  
Bellamy stared in shock for about one second, then crossed over to Clarke, and kissed her hard. “I love you too, princess. Now I believe you said something about getting out of here?”  
“Fuck yes.” Clarke answered. She took Bellamy’s hand again and pulled him out the door, making her way to her dorm.

And if she asked Bellamy to keep his costume on that night, well, who could blame her?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Comments would be amazing too! Critique is also welcome, makes me a better writer! thank you!


End file.
